


Love and hate

by orphan_account



Series: All the glorious J2/wincest smut [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Sam, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spanking, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sammy and dean are being idiots, they’re fools in love and a name uttered in the midst of a heated moment encourages dean to do something that they both needed.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: All the glorious J2/wincest smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894267
Kudos: 38





	Love and hate

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, it’s probably awful. Just like me!😜

Sam stared up at the mouldy ceiling, a crack was running lengthways across it, he heard the constant dripping from the leaky tap. He couldn’t sleep, he didn’t even feel tired, he was wide awake. He rolled over onto his side and stared at dean, he looked so peaceful in sleep, the freckles on his cheeks shining in the moonlight drifting in from the window. His long eyelashes framing his beautiful eyes shut in sleep, he was in his boxers and he’d kicked the covers off at some point, so sam had a full view of his toned set of washboard abs and strong pecks.

Sam couldn’t help himself from having fallen in love with him, he was beautiful. Dean had a heart of gold, which sam knew he could never compare to, dean was the batman to his robin. He just wished that dean would love him back, but sam doubted that would ever happen. If he told dean the truth, he’d probably just disown him and leave him to rot with his disgusting desires. He tossed and turned but it did him no good, he still couldn’t sleep, especially now his cock was hard and throbbing, daydreaming about dean never failed to make him aroused.

He made sure to turn his back to dean, he slipped his hand into his boxers and gripped his throbbing member. It felt so good, he hadn’t relieved himself in ages, he never had the time. He jerked himself slowly, as not to alert dean. He hadn’t touched himself for so long that he was already close to coming, he sped up his hand jerking rough and fast. He came, shooting into his boxers, he couldn’t help it he whimpered deans name. He bathed in the ecstasy for a while before he went into the bathroom to clean up.

When he came back out, dean hadn’t visibly moved. He thanked god dean hadn’t heard him, he didn’t know what he’d do if dean found out. He crawled into bed and pulled the covers up, he turned toward the wall. He fell into a dreamless sleep, throbbing with heartache.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean couldn’t sleep, he was pretending to sleep. He was lost in his own thoughts, his love for sammy, his undeniable lust for his little brother. He was listening to sammy moving about, he heard sam turn over, and he could hear Sam’s whimpers and the sound of his hand jerking his hard wet cock. He groaned internally, his dick instantly hard, he didn’t touch himself. He was so turned on, he heard sam’s whimpers increase and the sound of sam jerking his cock faster. He wouldn’t admit it but, as soon as he heard sammy whimper his name as he came, he came untouched. His vision blackened out for a few seconds, he almost passed out.

When sam came out and laid down, he couldn’t sleep, how long had sammy been in love with him, fantasising about him when he came. Dean had lot to figure out, so many moments missed out on, when he could have been balls deep inside his little brother. He wanted to fuck him so bad, he’d wanted to so long. Ever since his sammy filled out, turning into a gangly teen with legs for miles. He’d loved him forever, his vulgar thoughts were only recent.

When he fell asleep, he dreamt of sammy, fucking his cock deep into his hole and listening to sammy begging for more. Moaning like a wanton slut, his tight opening quivering around his thick cock. Whimpering for more and begging to come, dean came for a second time that night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When sam woke up, he had morning wood, he couldn’t help his thoughts from wandering to dean, dean’s thick cock pounding in and out of his hole. Him on his knees sucking dean’s cock into the back of his throat. He got up, his back twinging, and he walked to the bathroom, not checking wether or not dean was awake. He shut the door and locked it, turning on the shower to muffle the noises he was bound to make. He sat on the toilet, pulling his boxers off he started to jerk off, he let his head fall back against the wall, his fist running up and down his cock. He dug his nail into the slit and he bucked up, his cock humping into his fist. He whimpered and moaned, so close to coming, his eyes rolling back into his head. His dick throbbed, cum spilled out of the head of his cock, landing on the floor and on his lap. 

He was shaking with the aftershocks, his dick twitching even as it softened. He stepped into the shower, turned it on and let the water fall down on to his shoulders and his face. The water easing the soreness of his sleep stiff muscles. Cleaning the sticky cum off of his legs and his soft dick. He dried off and pulled his boxers back on, turning the shower off he left the bathroom. Dean wasn’t there , he had obviously left to get breakfast. He pulled some clothes on and got ready to search for a new hunt.

The door to the motel room burst open, dean came through. He came in empty handed, he looked at sam for a second before walking towards the table. He stopped right in front of sam, he didn’t look up, enamoured with the computer screen. Dean slammed the lid down on the laptop, sam jumped and stared up at dean. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What the hell Dean?!” He couldn’t believe him, he was helping out. Searching for a hunt, he became worried when dean came around the table and gripped the back of the chair. Dragging him out from underneath the table, he stopped the chair and stood over sam. He pulled sam up by his shirt, he slammed their lips together, sam whimpered into dean’s lips. He pulled back, looking into dean’s eyes, “ but, why dean, why would you want me?” Dean’s heart broke at that, the fact that sam could believe he wasn’t good enough for dean. “ because your mine sammy, i raised you, i love you, your hot and sexy, and crazy smart, you make my life brighter just by smiling, your giggles are the cutest thing I’ve ever heard. I want you sammy because your the only person i could ever fall in love with, you are my world.”

“ i love you too dean, but your straight, you like girls, i’m just your pain in the ass little brother. I don’t deserve you, i never have, i’ve fucked up so many times, i’ve hurt you, betrayed you even!” Dean’s eyes held a loving stare, “ I’m straight yeah i know, but for you sammy, i’d do anything, but you aren’t my pain in the ass little brother, i’m gonna be a pain in your ass soon sammy. I know you’ve fucked up sammy, i know, but it’s my job to teach you how to fix your mistakes, if you hadn’t done anything wrong, you wouldn’t need me. I don’t care that you’ve betrayed me, I’ve forgiven you, so please just let me make love to you.” Dean grabbed Sam’s hand and rubbed it against his crotch, “ don’t you feel how hard i am sammy, you don’t want me to get blue balls do you?”

Sam gasped his dick hardening in his jeans, pressing against the zipper. He rubbed his hand harder against dean, he revelled in the moan that escaped dean’s plump lips. He started to pull his clothes off, watching dean do the same until they both stood butt naked, cocks hard and curving up towards their stomachs. “Do you have lube sammy, i need to open you up, so I don’t hurt you baby boy”  
Sam whined at that, nodding he pointed towards his duffle, “ yeah in my duffel, i use it to finger myself while imagining it’s your fingers.” He smirked knowing the effect he had on dean, when his dick twitched and he brought a hand down to grip the base of his dick to stave off the orgasm.

Dean groaned a throaty groan, “that’s gonna cost ya sammy!”sam cheekily grinned down at him, “ what are you gonna do dean?, punish me?” Dean couldn’t help but smile at that, his mischievousness shining through,” that’s exactly what i’m gonna do sammy, i’m gonna spank that ass cherry red. You won’t be able to sit down for a week when i’m done with you”. Sam shivered, a whine slipping from his throat, his hips humping the air. Dean stalked towards him across the threadbare carpet. He stood in front of sam, so close that sam could feel dean’s breath against his skin, making him shiver, goosebumps rising on his skin. 

Dean kissed sammy on the lips, tongue licking at the seam of his mouth, he opened willingly and dean thrust his tongue in. Tasting every last bit of Sam’s mouth, stealing the very air out of Sam’s lungs. When they pulled back for air, Sam’s lips were red and swollen, kiss bitten and spit stringing from his bottom lip, eyes completely blown and dick dripping a steady flow of pre-cum. Dean could come just from looking at him, he was mesmerising, tanned skin and cute bubble but. He pinched a nipple between his fingers, watching sammy keen and hump the air. He chuckled, leaning up to whisper into Sam’s ear, “ you don’t get to come until i say sammy” sam whimpered, the enormity of dean’s words washing over him, he almost came untouched.

Dean gripped sam by the biceps, he turned him around and shoved him until he was leant against the wall his hands supporting him. “ feet shoulder width apart sammy” dean ordered. Sam obeyed, his limbs trembling with need, his dick almost touching the wall. He held himself back from humping the wall, knowing he would be punished if he came before dean allowed him to. Sam impatiently waited for dean to do something, panting against the wall.

Sammy looked absolutely delicious, his plump ass ripe for the taking. His body flushed with arousal, he praised sam internally for holding himself back from trying to find release. He wanted to fuck sammy so bad, shove his cock so far up sam’s ass he could taste it. Fuck him so hard that he couldn’t sit without getting hard from the memories. Dean was a horn dog and he knew it, he wasn’t ashamed. His cock was throbbing, he needed release, but he needed to punish his sammy a lot more.

Sam jumped when he felt a hand crack down on his right butt cheek, he cried out, his cheek throbbing, it sent a burst of pleasure running through his veins. He moaned, his cock throbbing , he pushed his ass back into the air. Silently begging for more, dean’s hand swung down again, harder this time. Sam whined, “ more, please dean, i need it!” Dean’s hand cracked down, once, twice, three times, sam lost count, the hits landing on every available space on his ass. He was sobbing with need, even his hole quivering, his cock now dripping wet with pre cum. “ please dean, fuck me, i need to come!”

He gripped Sammy’s shoulders and ripped him around, he kissed him, his lips smashing into sam’s. Sam whimpered into the kiss, whining against dean’s lips, he humped his cock against dean’s, dean groaned. He pulled them apart, staring into Sammy’s eyes, “ you can’t come yet sammy, i need to be in that sweet ass before i even think about letting you come baby boy.” He pulled sammy towards the bed, laying him out, he pushed sam’s legs up and spread them wide, exposing his tight puckered hole. He leaned over to pull the lube out of Sam’s duffle, he squirted some onto his fingers. He brushed a lubed finger against sam’s hole, sam whimpered and whined, pleading with dean to finger him.” Please dean, fuck me, come on, i can take it, please!”.

Dean shoved his finger in, brushing against sam’s warm insides. Sam groaned at the intrusion, and his dick twitched, “ your so warm and tight sammy, god, i wanna be in you so bad sammy!” He started to hump bed, desperate to get some kind of release. He pushed another finger in, twisting and scissoring until he could find that spot nestled deep in sammy’s ass. He pressed against Sam’s prostate, Sam jolted and moaned, it sent a spark of pleasure up his body. “ do that again dean fuck!” Dean complied, pressing against it, pushing another finger in at the same time, scissoring them out and stretching Sammy’s hole.

“ please dean, fuck me, i’m ready, I can’t take it anymore.” Dean pulled his fingers out hastily, desperate to be in sam’s hole. He placed the head of his dick at Sam’s hole, he pulled Sammy’s legs over his shoulders. “ are you ready baby boy, ready for me to fuck you, you want it sammy?”. Sam sighed, “ yes, dean, please, fuck me!” Dean smirked, “ your wish is my command sammy!” He thrust all the way in, hitting sam’s sweet spot on the first try. Sam shouted, his cock twitched so hard, it stood straight up brushing against dean’s belly. He moaned and whined, trying to pull himself back from orgasm. 

Dean couldn’t stop himself from fucking into sam, he’d spent years waiting to be inside Sammy’s ass. He wished he could stay inside here forever, warm and tight, Sammy’s walls fluttering against his cock. He could feel Sammy’s legs trembling, he knew how close sam was. Dean was so close too, he’d waited so long the pleasure was unbearable. “ sammy i’m gonna come, jerk yourself off me, yeah, come on baby boy.” He pounded faster into Sammy’s hole, chasing his release. Sammy cried out in pleasure, he almost came from touching his cock. He jerked his fist up and down, faster and faster, dean hit his prostate and sam’s thumb dug into the slit of his dick, and that was it. His cock pumping, stripe after stripe of boiling hot come onto dean’s chest and his stomach. His hole fluttered around dean’s cock.

Pulling dean’s cock in, milking it off all of his come. Dean came so hard, his vision blacked out, white spot dancing under his lids. His eyes rolling back into his head. His hips pumping in aborted thrusts, he came back to himself with the sound of his dick slipping out of Sam’s dripping hole, slapping down against sam’s asscheeks. He shivered with the throbbing in his groin from the unbelievably strong orgasm. Sam blinked up at him tiredly, “ i’m tired dean, can i go to sleep?”. Dean bent over the bed to pick up one of their shirt, wiping up their joint releases before they crusted up and stuck to their skin.

He collapsed beside sammy on his back, sam snuggled in against his side, his head burrowing into dean’s chest, his eyes blinking shut. Dean stared lovingly down at sam, he kissed him on the top of his head, he loved his baby boy with all his heart. He would never let anyone hurt his baby boy, or take him away. Sam was his world, and he didn’t care if it took the rest of his life in order to convince his sammy of that.


End file.
